


Дезертир по жизни

by littleshiver



Series: I am machine [37]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver





	Дезертир по жизни

— Ты дебил?

Он как будто спрашивает, но на самом-то деле все давно знают эту прописную истину.

— Ага. Бинт подай.

Все как всегда. Мир не сошел с ума, даже не тронулся, и вовсе и не пытался сдвинуться, — он просто в одночасье перевернулся. Перевернулся, когда двадцати с лишним лет отроду мальчишка, напившийся в баре, решил, что жизнь ему не мила без качественного мордобоя. А отлупив первого попавшегося под руку сомнительного вида пьянчужку, позвонил по последнему номеру из очень короткого списка контактов.

— Может, сначала промоем?

— Ой, да я тебя умоляю, это вообще царапина, я просто мать не хочу пугать.

— Как знаешь.

Штефан забрал его прямо от входа. Помятого на вид, замерзшего, какого-то взъерошенного, с виду — трезвого, но это скорее сказывался опыт. Руди даже "спасибо" не сказал. Как будто подавится им.

— Куртку-то видел свою?

— Ну видел. Нормальная куртка, чего ты прикопался.

— Ага, нормальная! Да у нее шов разошелся!

— Так это на подкладке. Снаружи-то целая.

— Ты рукав видел вообще?

— Отъебись, а? Тоже мне, мамочка нашлась.

Штефан фыркнул. Обижаться он не привык.

— Да бога ради, больно-то ты мне нужен, — ляпнул от балды, даже не подумал толком, просто вырвалось, но Рудольф ощетинился, и выдернул из рук протянутый бинт.

— А не нужен, так и не надо было меня забирать!

— Угомонись, истеричка. — Штефан беззлобно усмехнулся и протянул следом непрозрачный флакончик с зеленой наклейкой.

— Просто полей, она даже шипеть не будет.

Руди недоверчиво глянул на этикетку, затем открутил и попытался понюхать жидкость через узкое горлышко.

— А вот это ты зря. Если как-нибудь сунешся вот так носом в кокаин, то поминай как звали через пару минут. 

Штефан притащил из кухни кусок ваты, отобрал бутылек и принялся вспоминать все, что учил когда-то по оказанию первой помощи при ушибах и незначительных ранениях. По всему выходило, что он и правда раскудахтался как наседка — ссадины на кулаках у Рудольфа были едва заметными, гематомы образоваться не успели, да и похоже было, что ему самому досталось в разы меньше, чем многострадальной куртке.

И все же просто так сидеть он не мог, поэтому хлопнул больного по колену, чтобы не дергался, вцепился в руку и, подтянув за запястье к себе, смоченной ваткой промокнул подсохшую кровь и сукровицу. Замотав поверх бинтом, принялся с той же внимательностью за вторую.

— Ну, вот и готово. А вот с этим я тебе не помощник. — Штефан кивнул в сторону куртки с разошедшимся на плече швом. Очевидно, пьяным был оппонент Рудольфа или нет, но по крайней мере поначалу он точно пытался отбиться от нерадивого горе-обидчика. И походя чуть не оторвал рукав. Штефан усмехнулся, вспомнив, что раньше Рудольфа бы приняли за дезертира. Благо, времена были уже совершенно не те. Да и кто в здравом уме покусился бы, зная, кто перед ним на самом деле?

— Да нормальная она, — Рудольф хмуро оглядел потрепанную куртку. Заморачиваться с ремонтом не хотелось. Покупать новую — и подавно.

— Ну не пойдешь же ты в ней? — Штефан, казалось, ужаснулся. И по тому, как он выглядел (в половине второго ночи, вытащенный из кровати, он был одет так, словно собирался на прием к министру финансов, не меньше) ожидать иной реакции было бы глупо. Рудольф решил оставаться принципиальным до конца.

— Она нормальная. И она моя. Чего ты докопался, я же не тебя пытаюсь одеть.

— Боже упаси! — Штефан закатил глаза. — Но, Руди, я нормально тебе плачу, ты и сам занимаешься много какой ерундой, да и твой отец, кажется, не отказал тебе в содержании. Вот скажи мне одну вещь: почему ты отказываешься выглядеть как человек?

— А я и выгляжу. Ты просто нормальных людей давно не видел.

— Руди. Одна куртка. Полчаса твоего времени. Любой магазин. — В его глазах даже зажглась искра надежды, и ка же чертовски приятно было ее потушить.

— Иди к черту. Я никуда не собираюсь.

Штефан театрально вздохнул, но чувствовалось в этом и искреннее раздражение.

— Руди, вот серьезно. У тебя достаточно денег, чтобы покупать своим шлюхам квартиры, чтобы пить каждый день, чтобы выкидывать их на улице из карманов, удивляясь, какого черта эти бумажки так сильно мешаются, но чтобы ты взял и купил что-то действительно тебе нужное — тебя с места не сдвинешь.

Рудольф посмотрел на него, удивленный отповедью. И понимающе усмехнулся.

— А я тебе расскажу.

— Сгораю от нетерпения.

Руди оскалился в жутковатой улыбке и придвинулся поближе, глядя Штефану прямо в глаза.

— Ты прав: я могу купить все, что угодно. Все, что продается за деньги, даже просто в теории, может быть моим. Весь мир у меня в кармане. — Руди говорил, все сильнее приближаясь и стискивая кулаки все яростнее. На правом проступила через слой бинта кровь. — Только он мне не нужен, понимаешь? Он мне нахрен не сдался. Я не хочу и никогда не хотел иметь все. Я хочу иметь только то, что мне нужно.

Рудольф поднялся, нависая теперь над сидящим на диване Штефаном, и покачал головой, разжимая кулаки и успокаиваясь.

— Да я и не знал, что ты такой философ, — Штефану потребовалось всего полсекунды, чтобы стереть с лица удивленно-завороженное выражение и вернуть маску напускного безразличия. — Я того ли Руди из бара забрал, а?

Рудольф упал обратно в свое кресло и буркнул, не заморачиваясь с ответом:

— Иди в жопу.

Штефан громко рассмеялся.

— А вот теперь узнаю.

Он сложил бинты обратно в аптечку и поднялся, чтобы унести все на место.

— Виски принеси, — крикнул ему вслед Рудольф, потирая ноющие костяшки.

Штефан отсалютовал ему средним пальцем:

— Всенепременно, ваше величество!


End file.
